Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 129
Gjallarhorn! Countdown to the End is the one-hundred and twenty-ninth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Episode summary::[[Harald reads Yusei's miraculous move and cuts it in half, and begins his own counterattack. On the other hand, Yusei manages to surpass the attack of the Gods, preforming an Accel Synchro. His Final Trump Card, Shooting Star Dragon is summoned! It's become a fight of Shooting Star Dragon VS The Three Polar Gods of Asgard!]] Featured Duel Yusei vs. Harald :...continued from previous episode. Harald's Turn "Gjallarhorn's" effect activates, negating the destruction of the Polar Gods and destroying Yusei's "Wave Rebound". "Gjallarhorn's" second effect activates, which would defeat Yusei in 3 more turns. "Polar God King Thor's" effect activates, inflicting 800 damage to the opponent (Yusei: 2000 → 1200). "Polar God King Loki's" effect activates, allowing Harald to add "Eye of Odin" to his hand from his Graveyard. Finally, "Polar God Sacred Emperor Odin's" effect activates, having Harald draw 1 card. Yusei's "Monster Chain's" effect ends and destroys itself. Yusei's Turn Yusei summons "Stardust Phantom". He sets 1 card and ends his turn. Harald's Turn Harald activates "Speed World 2's" effect, paying 10 Speed Counters to destroy Yusei's "Stardust Phantom" (Harald's SPC: 10 → 0). Yusei activates "Stardust Phantom's" effect, summoning "Stardust Dragon" from the Graveyard in Defense Position. "Polar God King Thor" attacks "Stardust Dragon", but Yusei activates "Stardust Phantom" from his Graveyard, removing it from play so that "Stardust Dragon" cannot be destroyed by battle by reducing its ATK and DEF by 800 ("Stardust Dragon's" DEF: 2000 → 1200). "Polar God King Loki" attacks "Stardust Dragon" (DEF: 1200 → 400). "Polar God Sacred Emperor Odin" attacks "Stardust Dragon"' but Yusei discards "Stronghold Guardian" to give "Stardust Dragon" 1500 DEF (DEF: 400 → 1900 → 1100). Harald summons "Polar Star Wicked Dragon Jörmungandr" to Yusei's field and activates "Solemn Chain - Gleipnir", adding "Polar Star Wicked Wolf Fenrir" to his hand and summoning it to Yusei's field. Harald sets 1 card and ends his turn. Yusei's Turn (At this point Yusei thinks, he has no way to win, but then he reminds himself, that Polar God Sacred Emperor Odin had an eye similar to that of the Three Emperors of Yliaster which gives him courage to fight to the end.)Yusei activates "Hope for a Way Out" paying 1000 Life Points to draw 3 cards (Yusei: 1200 → 200). He Normal Summons "Life Gardna". He then removes Harald's "Polar Star Wicked Dragon Jörmungandr" and Special Summons "Different Dimension Spirit". He tunes "Different Dimension Spirit" with "Life Gardna" to Synchro Summon "Formula Synchron". "Life Gardna" increases Yusei's Life Points by 800 (Yusei: 200 → 1000) and he draws 1 card from "Formula Synchron's" effect. He tunes "Stardust Dragon" with "Formula Synchron" to Accel Synchro Summon "Shooting Star Dragon". Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Star Force" removing "Polar Star Wicked Wolf Fenrir" to increase "Shooting Star Dragon's" ATK by 1000 (ATK: 3300 → 4300). He activates "Shooting Star Dragon's effect to reveal the top 5 cards of his Deck, and attack for each Tuner among them. There are "Nitro Synchron", "Junk Synchron", and "Turbo Synchron" among them, giving "Shooting Star Dragon" 3 attacks. "Shooting Star Dragon" attacks "Thor", "Loki", and "Odin" respectively. (Harald: 4000 → 3200 → 2200 → 1900). Yusei sets 2 cards and ends his turn. The Polar Gods revive and activate their effects: "Thor" inflicts 800 damage (Yusei: 1000 → 200), "Loki" adds "Solemn Chain - Gleipnir" to Harald's hand and "Odin" has Harald draw 1 card. "Shooting Star Dragon's" ATK returns to normal (ATK: 4300 → 3300). Harald's Turn Harald Normal Summons "Polar Star General Tyr". He then activates "Eye of Odin" and tributes "Polar Star General Tyr" to prevent "Eye of Odin" from negating Odin's effect. Yusei activates "Trick Mirror", copying "Eye of Odin's" effect and ends up negating Odin's effect. "Polar God Sacred Emperor Odin" attacks "Shooting Star Dragon", but Yusei removes it from play to negate the attack. He then activates "Zero Force" reducing the Polar Gods ATK to 0. Harald ends his turn and "Gjallarhorn" activates removing from play the Polar Gods to inflict damage equal to their combined ATK, but at that moment, their ATK was 0 so no damage is inflicted. "Shooting Star Dragon" returns to the field. Yusei's Turn "Shooting Star Dragon" attacks Harald directly (Harald: 1900 → 0). Yusei wins. Mistakes * When Yusei's life points decreased to pay the cost of "Hope for a Way Out", no sound effect was played. * When Synchro Summoning "Formula Synchron", the tuner "Life Gardna" is mentioned before the non-tuner "Different Dimension Spirit". (The tuner is usually mentioned after non-tuner monsters.) * Yusei did not draw in the last turn.